Boy Meets Boy
by PadawanGirl
Summary: How Derek and Spencer meet. AU Highschool/Middleschool  Depending on how your school was set up. For me, 9th grade was middle school.
1. Chapter 1

**Tada! So, here is the other idea I had on Monday. Since I was in the printmaking studio for 5 hours yesterday, and then had homework and a St. Niklaus party to go to last night, I was unable to type it up. I just used it as a way to stay awake in Art History today. The movie about the Gothic Cathedral Chartres (you should google it, it's quite beautiful) that we watched was interesting, but her lecture was boring as ever.**

**Anyway, yes, I pretty much just stole the title of this from 500 Days of Summer. Sorry, I couldn't come up with anything better. And I've taken a bit of liberty with their ages. I know it says Spencer graduated highschool at age 12, but we really don't know what ages he was in other grades. So I made him 9. And Derek is about 14/15, just like your average 9th grader. And this way, they can graduate together. XD**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Please give them back!"<p>

"Make us, freak!"

Spencer's lower lip trembled as one of the boys pulled a thick textbook from his ratty backpack, dropping it to the soggy ground of the local park. As Spencer took a step towards him, he grinned, tossing the bag to another boy.

"Please give me my books," pleaded Spencer. The nine year old fought back tears as five of his fellow ninth graders stood around him.

"Aww, is little bitty Spency gonna cry?" grinned the boy currently holding his backpack. He reached in and pulled out a library book, _Le Morte d'Arthur_, and dropped it. Spencer cringed as the book landed in a mud puddle with a _splat_.

He had checked out that book to read to his mother.

With a cry of frustration, Spencer charged at him, pounding the boy's chest with his small fists.

"Give. Them. Back," he cried, accenting each word with a strike.

The boy simply laughed at his efforts, turning and pushing Spencer. He only had time to gasp in surprise before he found himself sprawled in the puddle, the library book lying next to his face.

Spencer struggled into a sitting position, squinting through the water droplets on his glasses. Tears streamed down his face to splatter onto his soaked sweater. The boys simply stood around him and laughed, still tossing the backpack and discarding the books and his homework. Spencer drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his thin arms around his legs.

"Hey!" called a voice behind him. "Leave him alone!"

Spencer spun around to find a dark-skinned boy running towards them, shoving a football into his bag.

The bullies stopped, dropping the backpack to the ground. The new boy reached them, hovering near Spencer.

"Hey man, we were just kidding around. Just having a little fun, right Spency?"

"Shut up, Roger," spat the dark-skinned boy. "Five guys picking on one is not 'having a little fun.'"

"Please, you can't honestly be defending him," snorted Roger. "He's a freak."

The boy stepped forward, placing himself in front of Spencer. "I said, leave him alone." His fists clenched by his sides.

Roger stared him down for a minute before shrugging. "Whatever," he said with a smirk. "Let's go." He motioned to the four others and they stalked away.

The boy sighed, his hands uncurling, and he turned and crouched in front of Spencer. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly.

Spencer reached out a shaking hand and picked up the soaked _Le Morte d'Arthur_. He jumped slightly as the boy gently pulled his glasses off and began to dry them on his sleeve. Spencer stared down at the cover. "The library is going to be furious with me," he whispered, tears still running down his face.

The boy returned the glasses to his face, just as gently. "No, don't worry, kid. I'll make sure the librarian knows who really did this."

Spencer looked up at him, his honey brown eyes wide. "W-Why?"

The boy looked confused. "'Cause you didn't ruin it, so you shouldn't have to pay for it."

Spencer shook his head. "Why are you helping me?" he asked, his voice a bit wary.

"'Cause those guys are assholes and I don't like to see someone being hurt," he said honestly. "My dad always taught me to help others," he added quietly.

Spencer was shocked by the amount of sadness that suddenly flooded those dark brown eyes. He worried his lip, unsure what to say.

The boy smiled a little, shaking his head. "I'll help you pick up your stuff." He straightened up and moved away, bending to collect the discarded text books, folders, and papers. He paused as he reached for one book. "Hey, this is a ninth grade science book," he called.

"That would be because I'm _in _the ninth grade," replied Spencer quietly.

The boy looked back at him, his face confused. "Really?"

Spencer nodded, staring at the ground.

"That's awesome."

His head shot up to see the boy grinning at him. "We're in the same grade then," the boy continued. "I just moved here," he explained.

Clutching the library book to his chest, Spencer slowly stood. He shuddered as the water in his clothing began to cool, the soaked fabric clinging to his skin.

The boy returned, placing the last of his stuff back in the backpack. "Here," he said, holding out his hand.

Spencer handed over the book and wrapped his arms around himself, trembling with cold.

The boy zipped up the bag before shrugging out of his jacket. Spencer eyed him as he leaned forward and draped it around Spencer's shoulders. "W-What are you doing?"

"You're shivering," he said, slinging the backpack over his shoulder where it rested against his own.

"I-I can carry that," stammered Spencer. "I need to g-go home."

"I'll walk you."

"N-No, really, it's o-okay."

"Sorry, kid. You're stuck with me," he said, flashing a winning grin. "Besides, doesn't look like I'll be getting my jacket back anytime soon," he added with a chuckle.

Spencer glanced down and realized he had instinctively drawn the jacket tighter around himself. As the boy was almost a foot taller than him, the jacket hung down around Spencer's knees. He hugged the fabric closer, reveling in the residual heat leftover from the boy's body.

"What d'ya say, kid?"

Spencer gave a small smile, turning around. "My house is this way."

The boy flashed that dazzling smile again, falling in step beside Spencer. "I'm Derek, by the way," he said. "Derek Morgan."

Spencer glanced up at him. "Spencer Reid,"

Derek wrapped a loose arm around his shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Spencer."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! Wittle Spency and Der fluffiness! XD (Yeah, I know, I need professional help. *laugh*)<strong>

**And no, I have not read Le Morte d'Arthur. I was going to last summer, but when I went back to the library to check it out, someone had beaten me to it. So maybe this summer.**

**Anyway, I might write more little stories with highschool Morgan and Reid, if an idea strikes me.**

**Reviews are love! And I love love! (And I love all of you, too.)**

**Now I have to go work on another rewrite of my creative nonfiction assignment. :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all! I have decided to continue this! I wasn't sure I was going to, but I had a few people show interest in me continuing. And for the last few days I have had ideas pop into my head. So, here they are.**

**I have decided that Derek and Spencer are five years apart (Derek's birthday late summer and Spencer's early fall). And it seems appropriate enough, since that is their age difference in the show.**

**Anyway, when I had originally considered adding to this, I thought I would continue where I had left off. But I decided to make them more like a series of short stories. And I would like to thank Rayne McKenna for suggesting it, or I would have thought it was a dumb idea and not posted them.**

**I'll shut up now so you can read. :)**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Spencer. Come in."<p>

Spencer stepped into the Morgan house, toeing his shoes off. "Hello, Mrs. Morgan," he said, clutching his backpack as it slipped from his shoulder.

"Dear, how many times have I told you? Call me Fran."

"Yes, Mrs. Mo… I mean, yes Fran," stuttered Spencer.

Mrs. Morgan smiled at him, straightening her apron. "Coach Buford dropped Derek off a while ago. He's upstairs in his room."

"Thank you," said Spencer, hurrying up the stairs. He pushed open the first door on the left, bursting in. "Hey, Der-"

The ten year old paused, staring at the bed wide eyed.

Derek lay curled up on his side, tears streaming down his face. He jumped, startled, when Spencer burst into the room, and he hurriedly tried to wipe the tears off his face.

"Derek?" whispered Spencer, dropping his bag and closing the door. He slowly walked to the bed and sitting down cross-legged by his friend's side. "Derek, what's wrong?"

The dark-skinned boy sniffed, reaching up and pulling Spencer down until they were lying face to face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Spencer softly.

Derek shook his head, fresh tears falling. "I… I can't," he whispered. "Please, I can't."

"Derek-"

"I can't," murmured Derek, with a far-away look. "It hurts." His eyes focused on Spencer. "It hurts so much, Spencer."

"What does?" asked Spencer, his voice wavering with the fear for his friend. "Derek, what's going on?"

Derek shook his head, chest heaving with the sobs he was trying to hold back. "I-I can't. I just… can't." His body began to tremble.

"Okay. Okay," Spencer soothed, tears of his own now forming. He scooted forward, wrapping his thin arms around his friend.

Derek clung to him, desperately. He buried his face into Spencer's hair as his tears intensified, his body quaking with their force.

Spencer pressed his cheek to Derek's chest, rubbing his back soothingly. "Okay," he continued to murmur, unsure what else to say, what else to do. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>I debated back and forth between including their backgrounds from the show or not. I with yes.<strong>

**I'm going to post the next part too, since this one was so short (and so is the next one). Depending on how people like them, I'll post more later this week prolly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the next one. Sorry this one is also so short. I just pictured on starting out with Reid rambling about something only he would find interesting.**

* * *

><p>"-and in the classic Alfred Hitchcock movie Psycho, they used chocolate syrup for blood," rambled Spencer.<p>

"Is that so?" said Derek as they climbed the stairs to the High School.

"Yes! And did you know that the 45 second scene took seven days to shoot?" asked the eleven year old excitedly.

"No, I didn-"

"Wow, your boyfriend is so weird," called a voice to their right.

The boys spun to find a few of Derek's football teammates sitting on the cement ledge on the edge of the stairs.

"Fuck off, Johnny," growled Derek, placing a protective hand on Spencer's bony shoulder.

"Aren't you a bit old for him?" asked another teammate, Don, eyeing the sixteen year old. "Got a thing for little kiddies, eh, Derek?"

"Derek!" cried Spencer, grasping the dark-skinned boy's shirt as he lunged forward.

"Oh oh," laughed Johnny. "I think you struck a nerve there, Don."

"Shut your mouth," hissed Derek, trying to free Spencer's grip on his shirt.

"Derek, come on," pleaded Spencer, glancing at the doors. "They're just stupid morons."

"Pretty strong words coming from your scrawny ass," sneered Johnny, standing up. "See if you're so tough when your guard dog ain't around." He threw Derek a dirty glare.

Derek placed himself in front of Spencer. "You come anywhere near him," he said darkly, "and I will destroy you."

Johnny smirked at him. "Oh, I'm shakin'."

"I'm warning you," said Derek. "Leave him alone."

Spencer tugged on Derek's arm. "Let's go."

Derek stared Johnny down for a few seconds more, before turning and draping an arm around Spencer's shoulders, leading him into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>The fact in the beginning, I just got by googling "obscure facts." *laugh* I found some pretty interesting ones. But that one definetly sounded like one Reid would be excited about.<strong>

**I do have another one typed up. And I have plans for the "college years" (Which might require the rating to go up. I'll leave it where it's at for now.) So just let me know if you're interested in more, or if I should just stop and move off to other stories.**

**Reviews, pretty please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so _bored_! So bored in fact, that I am tempted to start posting the story I haven't finished yet, just to have something to do.**

**Just glad my step-mom has to work all day, so I can use her internet cable (she's paranoid about the cost skyrocketing if we use it). At least when she's done, we're gonna go to McDonald's to use the free wi-fi.**

**This is the last section I currently have typed of this story. The next one is writing itself out in my head, I just need to type it yet.**

**Enjoy. :) (And don't kill me, I didn't come up with it.)**

* * *

><p>Derek was leaning against his locker, waiting for Spencer. It was the end of their first week, Senior year. Spencer was in the library, finding some books to check out for the weekend. The plan was for him to spend it at the Morgan house, and he wanted something to do for the couple hours Derek had to work.<p>

"Hey, man, you're gonna miss it."

The seventeen year old turned around to find Andrew, a new student in their grade, standing behind him. "What?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

Andrew stared at him, confused. "The football team has an awesome prank planned. Johnny's girlfriend Alexa and her friend Harper are helping them. They're gonna lure some kid out to the football field."

Derek felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. "Who?"

Andrew shrugged. "I don't know. Some kid. Uh, Red? Read?"

"Spencer Reid?" asked Derek, his heart pounding.

"Yeah, him!"

"No," breathed Derek. He pushed past Andrew, rushing down the hall and out the building. He rounded the corner, running past the baseball fields, pushing himself harder as the football field came into view. A group of students was gathered around the furthest goal post. As he neared, Derek could hear them laughing and shouting. His blood boiled as he heard someone wolf-whistle.

Derek reached them, pushing his way through the crowd, not caring if he hurt anyone in the process. As he broke through the center, Derek froze.

The twelve year old was naked, tied to the goalpost, his clothing scattered around him. His face was a mess of snot and tears, and he gazed around the group, desperately begging for help. He was flushed clear down to his chest, a dark, deep red. A bruise was forming on one high cheekbone.

Derek felt rage roar in his stomach as Johnny crouched down and grabbed a loose clump of dirt, throwing it at Spencer were it splattered against his stomach. He rushed across the small space, punching Johnny in the face.

"Derek!" cried Spencer, and Derek's heart squeezed at how small his voice sounded.

He ran over to Spencer, placing himself in front of him and glaring at the surrounding students. "You all are sick!" he yelled. "This is like thirty against one! What do you get out of this, hmm? What?" His fists clenched by his sides as fought the urge to hurt them all. "You all disgust me," he snarled.

Johnny stared at him, chuckling nervously. Blood dripped from his nose. "Come on, Derek. It was just a joke."

"A joke!" he roared. "You all think this is funny? How about we all tie you up naked, Johnny, see how funny you think it is then?" He glared at Alexa Lisbon. "Or how 'bout you?" He stared around at the rest of the group. "Or any of you? Hmm?"

He breathed heavily as the group began to shuffle nervously.

Johnny glanced around, clearly seeing he was losing his support. He wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve. "We're done here. Come on, let's go," he called. He pushed his way through the crowd and they slowly began to disperse.

Derek waited until the last student was walking away before spinning around. "Spencer," he murmured, heart breaking at the sight of the shaking, crying boy before him. Derek pulled off his sweatshirt, tying it around the front of Spencer's waist. "Just until I get you untied," he said.

"Thank you," whispered Spencer sniffling as he tried to stop his tears.

Derek moved around the pole, tugging at the rope holding his friend captive. Whoever tied him sure knew what they were doing. Derek pulled out his pocket knife, flicking it open. He carefully began to saw at the rope, making sure not to cut Spencer. Finally the rope snapped free.

Derek rushed around the pole again, catching Spencer as he collapsed to the ground. He pulled the boy into his lap, holding him tightly as Spencer sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay, I got you," he murmured, reaching around and grabbing Spencer's clothes. He helped Spencer to pull them on, averting his eyes politely. Spencer had been humiliated enough, he didn't want to add to it.

When he was finally dressed again, Spencer clung to Derek tightly. "Thank y-you for rescuing me," he sobbed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop them," said Derek sadly.

Spencer shook his head. "Not your fault. I told you to wait by the lockers."

"I shouldn't have listened. I should have come with you anyway."

Spencer shivered in his arms. "Can we go home now?" he whispered.

"I thought you were coming to my house?" Derek asked, sad that Spencer seemed to have changed his mind.

Spencer glanced up at him. "I-I was talking about your house," he said. He glanced down at his hands. "It's like a second home to me," he confessed.

Derek paused before his face broke out into a huge grin. He was glad Spencer was comfortable enough at his house to think of it that way. "Yeah, we can go home," he said, squeezing Spencer's arm gently. He helped Spencer to stand up, handing him his sweatshirt.

Spencer pulled it on, hugging the over-sized warmth tightly around him. "Thank you."

Derek bent down and picked up Spencer's discarded backpack. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I'll start posting my other story if you do. I'll give you a little info: it's a College MorganReid AU.**


End file.
